


【mob无瑕灵君/NC-17】熄灭

by xiazijunOwO



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※mob有，食人表现有，大部分自我捏造※是车，为什么没有人搞这个帅哥！※我爽就行系列，与游戏内设定有出入，别问为什么，问就是想开车※OOC请注意，一切铺垫是为了车
Kudos: 9





	【mob无瑕灵君/NC-17】熄灭

沃斯里死了，那个冷酷残暴、三观扭曲且自私透顶的游末邦领主死了，连同挣脱那具肥胖丑陋躯体，从中破茧而出重铸皮肉的美丽男人，自出生以来便统治着诺弗兰特所有食罪灵的最强的食罪灵——全能神、无瑕灵君。他死了，死在了暗之战士的手下，珂露西亚岛上空缀满了闪烁着的明亮星子的夜幕便是最好的证明，诚然那样的夜空也只存在了一瞬。

但无可否认的是，无瑕灵君身上所拥有的光之力尽数被暗之战士吸取，而他本人也迎来了自己命运的终焉。

故事的结局原本应该是这样的，败者惨淡收场，胜者继续他们天方夜谭般的道路。但无瑕灵君再一次睁开了他的眼，是的，他还活着，这是一件多么不可思议的事情？他趴伏在地面，眼皮合拢又睁开数回，才确信了这个事实。他曲起双臂撑起上半身，点缀着金色宝石般的蓝眸望向了依旧被光笼盖的天空。哈哈，他就知道，那个暗之战士才是错误的，只有他才是正确的，他一直行走在正确的道路上，从小到大都是如此，无人反驳，除了那个该死的暗之战士一行人。无瑕灵君恼怒于将他击败的暗之战士，心里也盘算着该如何重新夺回游末邦的领主权，再对暗之战士以及水晶都进行报复。兰吉特已身死，无能的子民靠他庇护，剩下可用的便只剩归他统领的食罪灵们，但他很快就发现自己并不能像从前那样操控食罪灵，他的身体里甚至毫无力量。格鲁格火山顶上宫殿里的一战让他失去了体内充盈的光之力，现在的他不过是顶着灵光卫壳子的普通人。

他愤怒的捶打地面，扬起的尘土沾染上他美丽的金发与面颊，喉咙里仿若积了数不尽的怒火，发出野兽般的闷声嚎叫。待他发泄完自身的不满，用尽了气力，才从地上踉跄着站了起来打量四周。他环顾周围，得意老天都在帮他，他醒来的位置是门前区，那群渴望进入游末邦的贱民的居住地，理所当然的他看见了他统领了数十年的游末邦。

那是他的乐土。

他拖曳着步伐朝游末邦走去，布满划痕蒙尘污渍的金色铠靴与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声响，门前区早已空无一人，长长的道路两旁仍有贱民们留下的废弃屋棚。简陋的屋棚拥挤着伫立在两方直至光荣门，静默无声如同在欢迎曾经的领主归来。无瑕灵君那对金色翅膀耷拉在两侧，他已经没有力气将他美丽的羽翼支撑展开，苍白的肌肤叫人一眼便看出他并非人类，在光线之下更是有种妖邪的艳丽，他该庆幸这周围并没有暗之战士留下的人。

他慢慢的走着，尽管如此他也依然需要停驻下来喘息，他不是神了，无瑕灵君很清楚的认知到这一既定事实。但这又怎么样，他总有机会能得到缓解的办法，他庇护的子民都应该听从他的，他的子民会帮助他。

无瑕灵君至今仍然看不透，他仍然用自己天真可悲的梦想来安慰自己。门前区到光荣路并不是一段很长的路程，他却耗费了许久，等他喘着气进入光荣路时，他发现了人，那是受过他庇护的人，无瑕灵君确认，他们身上有着他所能感受到的东西，那是长期食用妙料而堆积的味道，那些人神情恍惚，无一不是在两侧废船街内搭建的脏污住所里神神叨叨。他习惯性的挺直了背脊，尽管这让他十分难受，但他不能在贱民面前露出任何不适。他原想颐气指使这些贱民，但当他看见那些贱民在发觉他之后直视他的目光时，他退却了。

那不是正常人的眼光，他意识到这群人已经丧失了理智，而且是他一手造成的。那些贱民僵硬着身子，缓慢的从各个肮脏角落里走出，等他想跑的时候已经来不及了。

数不清的干枯脏污的手抓住了他，他们拽着他闪耀的金发，纤细却绝不瘦弱的手腕，他美丽的翅膀，他的脚踝，他的腰身，他身上的每一寸都被死死掐住，而他无力反抗。被操控过思想的人们几乎没有理智，他们赤红着双眼，撕扯着无瑕灵君包裹着身躯的铠甲，嘴中喃喃着妙料二字。

直到无瑕灵君苍白精瘦的身体彻底裸露，低贱的人们如同闻到肉香的野狗，他们低下头颅，张开嘴，舌尖在无瑕灵君柔软的肌肤上舔舐，口水混合着废船街脏污的气味让无瑕灵君十分作呕，他大声怒骂，想要反抗手脚却被死死摁住，他的武器早就断裂在与暗之战士的争斗中，体内亦没有光的力量，他无能为力。

直到有人拉开了他的双腿，抑或说无数双手，他们掰开他的大腿，使他肥软的臀展露在众人眼前，这不对劲，他警觉那些贱民的裤裆隆起满满一包在胯下，他知道接下来会发生什么，但他从未想过这一切会发生在他身上。

他的臀瓣被掰开，没有任何前戏的准备，人类那根粗热的阴茎直直捅进了他的体内，他哀嚎着，他不明白，事情的发展怎么会变成这样。但显然没人告诉他答案，也没有时间供他思考，他的掌心、脚心以及腿窝都被各自放在不同的阴茎上，嘴里也含着不知哪个人的难闻肉棒，将他的谩骂堵回嘴中。贱民们在他的身上发泄着，一个人射出便有另外的人来接替，他苍白的脸颊也泛起了不正常的红晕。他始终没能在这场发泄的轮奸里找到快感，他湿润的穴肉仍然推拒着入侵者，虽然这微弱的抵抗毫无用处，他似乎有些明白普通人境遇。

他觉察到自己的眼眶酸涩不已，有什么模糊的东西遮在他眼前，他连正围着他泄欲的人的面孔都看不清晰。他的眼角有水渍滑过的痕迹，而后才反应过，原来是眼泪啊。

有人舔去了他的泪，是一名女性，他有一点印象，他在游末邦里见过她，那时候她应该还是一名贵族。女人的唇从他的脸颊滑过，而后虔诚地亲吻着他的脖颈，他将因被贱民撞击着臀部而不断上下耸动的身体送进了女人的嘴，脖颈处娇柔的肌肤触碰女人牙齿时被狠狠撕咬。他的耳边响起来的是女人疯癫的呢喃。

“妙料、妙料，我要更多的妙料。”

无瑕灵君瘫软着身体，美丽的双眸看着盛满光亮的苍穹，那些光亮似乎融入进他的眼眸。

为什么会这样呢？

他以为自己活过来还能卷土重来，但依照现在的情形这仿佛只是一个玩笑，果然败者最终的结局不会有改变。他的耳边充斥着咀嚼声，身体裂开的部分已经无法溢出足以令人变成食罪灵的光，亦无法流出人类那般鲜红滚烫的血液。

为什么，为什么啊？这个世界明明该由他在主宰的。有人能快点来救他吗？

意识消失前他听到的是那伙人的声音。


End file.
